


Страх

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Drama, Fear, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Азирафаэль ненавидит, когда Кроули впадает в спячку.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Страх

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 20 день Горетобера, тема: фобия/патологический страх

Азирафаэль много чего боялся. Крыс, например. То, что у Кроули имелась крысиная армия, периодически выполнявшая мелкие поручения, его не успокаивало. 

Проблема решилась неожиданно просто. Как только Азирафаэль поведал Кроули о своём страхе, тот немедленно вызвал двух крыс-командиров и повелел им передать всем грызунам в Лондоне, что отныне книжный магазин — неприкосновенная территория.

Однако о самом большом страхе, начавшим превращаться в фобию, Азирафаэль рассказать Кроули не мог. Потому что этот страх был связан с демоном самым непосредственным образом. Точнее, с его привычкой впадать в спячку.

Азирафаэль не любил, когда Кроули погружался в сон надолго, по одной единственной причине: он боялся, что однажды тот не проснётся.

Сейчас Азирафаэль сидел в квартире Кроули и волновался. Карантин ещё не закончился, но у него не было сил ждать.

Кроули в трогательной пижаме с котятами, прячущийся под пуховым одеялом казался особенно беззащитным. Уязвимым. Он дышал, но его ум и душа находились где-то далеко, в месте, недоступном для Азирафаэля.

Вчера он не выдержал и поцеловал Кроули, чтобы его разбудить. Тот не был сказочной принцессой и, конечно, не проснулся.

Азирафаэль тысячу раз пожалел, что отказался от предложения провести карантин вместе.

И ему оставалось одно: терпеливо ждать, когда наконец зазвенит будильник.


End file.
